heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 101
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * :* :* :* * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Dan Adkins | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * "the creature" Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "...And Evil Shall Beckon!" | Synopsis2 = | Notes = * Cover art: Hulk figure by Severin (pencils) and Giacoia (inks), the rest is by Kirby (pencils) and Shores (inks). * With Marvel Comics no longer under a contracted publishing deal with DC Comics to have their titles published, Marvel was able to publish more titles. As a result, Tales to Astonish had been discontinued to make way for independent titles for both the Sub-Mariner and the Hulk. The Hulk would appear in his own title The Incredible Hulk which would continue publication using the Tales to Astonish issue numbering, the first issue being #102. However, as the Sub-Mariner would have one more serialized story completed for a half-book format, he and Iron Man (who had his next story in must the same condition when Tales of Suspense changed to Captain America) would appear in a one-shot titled Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 before appearing in the premiere issue Sub-Mariner #1. * A second volume of Tales to Astonish would appear in 1979 and last 14 issue and would reprint a number of the Sub-Mariner stories (although altered) from the original Tales to Astonish run. A third volume of Tales to Astonish would appear in 1994, but would only be a one shot. It would feature a story featuring the first group of heroes to appear in the pages of Tales to Astonish: Henry Pym, the Wasp and the Hulk. * This issue is reprinted in Essential Hulk, Volume 2. * Final issue of the series. Following this issue, the title and format changes to Incredible Hulk (Volume 1). * The Sub-Mariner appears next in the Iron Man and Sub-Mariner one-shot special, before headlining his own ongoing title. * First appearance of Destiny (Paul Destine). He appears next in Iron Man and Sub-Mariner Vol 1 1|Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1]]. * Dorma appeared last in Tales to Astonish #98. She appears next in Sub-Mariner #2. * Heimdall appeared last in Thor King-Size Special #2. He appears next in Thor #156. * Loki appeared last in Thor #142. He appears next in Thor #147. * Odin appeared last in Thor (Volume 1) #142. He appears next in Incredible Hulk #102. * Seth appeared last in Tales to Astonish #99. He appears next in Sub-Mariner #2. * The Warriors Three appeared last in Thor King-Size Special #2. They appear next in Incredible Hulk #102. * Letterer Gaspar Saladino is credited as L.P. Gregory in this issue. * This issue is reprinted in the comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * 1st story ** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Tales to Astonish series index at the Grand Comics Database }} References